


Rock Ledge

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: TMNT Explicit Stories [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Leonardo, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, OT4 (mentioned), Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: Leo hasn't been himself ever since the Krang invasion and his awakening from his temporary coma. And no one seems to be helping him or deal with his stubborn attitude.Well, Don and Raph are equally as stubborn.





	Rock Ledge

* * *

The sky was the thing that April loved the most upon returning to the farmhouse. While she hasn't been out in the county since she was 6 years old, she can say the skies out in the open were so much cleaner and beautiful in comparison to New York.

The fresh air was also a plus.

But now wasn't a time to appreciate it, ever since Leo woke up from his temporary coma, he wasn't the same. Everyone thought he would get much better, especially after that Creep episode. But honestly, he really hasn't been able to get away from his depression. And his injured leg hasn't been doing him any good either.

Thankfully she wasn't the only one who noticed that either. Donatello and Raph were right on the case the second Leo refused to eat at the table with the rest of them.

"Something is definitely bothering him, do you think it's because of Master Splinter?" She questioned looking at Don as he tried to finish some kind of contraption.

"It's a possibility," He started, for a moment he seemed like he tried to go back to work, but the mention of his brother's condition started to sink in Donatello couldn't work his scientific mind anymore. "honestly, I think it's the main reason why he's in his current mood."

"So what do we do?" Another voice sounded out, but teens turned around, but relaxed when they saw it was just Raphael. The moon light barely make a lit outline of his muscled figure.

"I'm not liking how Leo is starting to separate himself from the others. From us especially." He stated walking inside the barnyard.

  
"Most patients do suffer from post traumatic stress." Don started, letting his medical mind take over his mechanical one. "It's not uncommon that depression may start to coexist with his PSTD."

"Are you suggesting he has PSTD?" The tempered turtle asked with worry as he approached them.

"He hasn't spoken about what happened to him in New York since he woke up..." April mentioned.

That doesn't sound good.

Donatello quickly put the screwdriver down, and without warning he started to leave his makeshift lab.

"Wait where are you going?" Raph questioned.

"To go find Leo, I think it's time we talked to him." He said softly.

Raph blinked, his green eyes wide for a bit, but then a small smile appeared on his face. "I coming with ya."

With the turtles gone April remained still, surprised at their subtle words. She shook her head in a mix of bemusement and incredulity. Looks like she won't be seeing them until tomorrow.

  
...

  
Upon entering the farmhouse, they were mildly surprised to see Leonardo sitting on the couch with Mikey resting his head on his lap. They were watching a random cartoon, but the oldest brother didn't seem the slightest amount of interested.

"Hey Leo, you have a minute." Raph called out capturing the attention of the two brothers.

The blue banded turtle turned his head a bit to see red and purple. He slanted a hairless brow over one eye. "What did you need?"

"We just need to speak to you, mind coming with us?" Donatello said, Leo looked down at Mikey who rose his head.

"I'll be fine, I got a pillow after all." The youngest giggled raising his head off the leader's lap.

With a small sigh Leonardo rose, careful as his leg twitched in pain a bit. He quickly grabbed the crutch that was against the armrest. He wobbled up to his feet, wincing a little but managed through.  
  
Raph was instantly by his side. "Come on, we got something for you."  
  
Part of Leo wondered what he meant, he wasn't entirely sure, but knowing both of them something was totally up. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

  
...

  
The walk in the forest was long, well for Leonardo at least; the agony in his leg just wouldn't leave him alone. At one point Raph had to help him stand straight in order to keep going. Donatello held his device making sure they wouldn't get lost. When they finally stopped it was near a small lake, a rock ledge stood just high enough to make perfect rain shelter. Granted it wasn't raining right now, but it was shelter nonetheless.

It made the leader of the turtles wonder what his younger siblings had in mind.

The trio walked into the open cave-like place; the grass under was soft, almost untouched.

"Alright, so you two dragged me all the way out into the woods. Mind tell me what's going on?" Leo asked sitting on the smooth bolder near the corner. His single crutch against the wall of their little shelter.

Both turtles looked at him. "We wanna know. What's wrong bro?" Raph asked.

Mildly surprised at the sudden question Leo breathed. "Nothing is wrong. What makes you think something is up?"

"The fact that you're not yourself." Donatello added. "You also are starting to separate from everyone."

"Not to mention, you hardly smile. Is it because of the leg? Or because of Splinter, because if it is then-"

"It's not the leg. Or because of Splinter." Leo interrupted, his eyes narrowing sharper. "It's just, I'm fine, honest."

Both his two younger brothers didn't look convinced.  
  
"Look, I know both of you are worried, but I can assure you it noth-"

Leo never got to finish when Raph nearly pounced on him. "R-Raph!"

But the red turtle didn't so much budge away, instead he remained on the eldest, both hands gripping Leo's wrists.

The eldest moved but stopped cold when a wet and hot mouth lapped at his throat. It took all the will power Leo held in him to not make a sound. Teeth were quickly indenting on his skin, little nibbles at first before more pressure was applied.

Leo shut his eyes tight trying not to react, but his body betrayed his mind.

It wasn't the first time the brothers engaged with each other. What was first began as curiosity blossomed into nightly activities when given the chance. To this day Splinter isn't aware of the brothers' natural bodily contact.

But it felt like an inappropriate time right now.

"Raph, s-stop. Not now." Leo tried, but cool fingers grazed over his crotch, that action alone made the cartilage began to soften and bulge.

The red banded ninja inched away. "Why?"

A tinge of pink rose over Leo's cheeks. "Look. I don't think it's a good idea to do _this_ right now."

"Doesn't look like you're complaining." Donatello mentioned looking down at the bulge of his plastron. By action Leo tried to cover his pelvic, but Raph's hand gripped lightly around his wrist.

"Tell us, what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong I can-" Again Leo never got to finish because something warm moved next to him.  
  
"You need this just as bad as we do." Donatello breathed next to his ear, pressing his tall slender body against his side. "And we won't stop until you tell us what's wrong."

Being sandwiched between his brothers left little to no escape. Raphael returned to sucking the side of his neck, which unsurprisingly, wasn't doing him any wonders to keep his mind free.

The skilled hand that had been playing with his slit started to move up and down. This encouraged the two lips of the hidden pouch to spread, revealing the bright pink flesh under.

Leo gritted his teeth at that, he shouldn't want this right now. He needed-

His hands gripped at whatever he could to the bolder he sat on, because in moments fingers delved into the parted slit, touching the sensitive member underneath.

"Oh shell...!" He hissed through his teeth, the blunt digits slid up and down making his dick harden quicker.

"Guys..." Leo tried again, but never got to say another word when a firm kiss smacked against his lips. A tongue opened his lips slipping through and slithered around. Giving him a complete dental exam.

At this point he lost it, his body quickly engulfing in fire allowing Raph to continue nipping at his lips and Don to work him. Donatello smiled as his face darken, the stubborn little organ finally began to show. That's when he removed his fingers, he reached inside his belt where he thankfully packed some lube before coming here.

Leonardo did notice this however. "S-So you planned this!?"

"Well, it's your fault." Raphael argued lifting himself away in order to tend to his own bulge.

"How is it my fault?" Leo demanded, his face as red as Raph's mask.

"Just shut up and enjoy your sex." Donatello said moving closer to Leo, his fingers lubed to the bone. Those same fingers began to move under the cartilage where his tail remained curled under his shell.

Blue eyes widened, normally Leo didn't typically bottom for his brothers. "W-wait...!"

But it was already too late when the olive finger prodded against his entrance. It took a split second when the tip of Don's finger breached inside.

Leo still held a bit of self-control, but he was loosing it when the finger dug deeper. "Donnie..."

His breathing became erratic, he wanted to stop, but at the same time he didn't. Feeling Don's finger inside of him felt good, there was a bit of stinging but it was pleasurable. Unconsciously Leonardo spread his legs allowing Don to get better access, the genius gave a toothy grin. Feeling accomplished he managed to get Leo to loosen up a little.  
  
Not necessarily literally.

Raphael got to see front row seat, seeing Leo's hole being prepped by Don was such a turn on. His dick was definitely getting harder just seeing fearless getting this aroused.

Leo's member was finally slipping out completely, the pink organ wasn't exactly the biggest of the four. That actually was Don's department, but the shape of it so appealing that nearly all the brothers held a bit of envy, but it sure was a nice view to see during the start of their sessions.

The leader was lost, feeling his sex starting to harden and with his ass getting fingered like this nearly drove him off the edge. So much though when Raph closed in on him again. Donnie's fingers were removed, making him whine a bit for the loss but that was short lived when he was lifted off from the bolder.

"W-what?" He muttered opening his eyes beyond the haze. He saw Raph smirking holding him up when he sat down again. Only this time on something softer.

Another pair of arms grabbed him over his chest he was positioned carefully over Don's lap. "Relax." Was all he said before something much larger prodded his opening.

The pain wasn't exactly immediately but began to spread. As such Leo shut his eyes again, the blue fabric of his mask crunching along with his evident expression. Raph's hands held onto him, carefully holding him as he was breached by Don's member.

But the pain simmered away the moment Don was fully embedded in him. He heard the taller turtle breath heavier his body twitching a little to accommodate the tightness.

"A-Are you sure you're not a... a virgin..." Don babbled tightening his hold.

"He doesn't bottom often Dee." Raph added with a heavy smirk. Coming closer to kiss Leo's forehead, surprising the leader in blue.

"Relax Leo." Raph added softly next to his earslit. He handed Don a nod who slowly began to pull out.

Leo curled his toes, feeling his brother's member slide out was near torture. Once he felt only the head in, the organ began to slide in again. It made Leo rumble a churr in his throat.

Smirking in satisfaction Raph went over to Leo's hips, gripping the emerald thighs firmly. But also mindful to Leo's injured one. "Don't move."

Obeying the command Leo nodded, stilling his legs, giving Donatello a reason to really move. The slow pace soon started to rush, a medium speed followed then a faster speed.

"Nnnnggghhh...!" Leo sounded out, bringing his head back, Don filled him. Something he wasn't all too familiar with. But isn't going to be forgetting anytime soon.

At that Donatello moved faster, gripping Leo around him in order to get a better lunge.

"Donnie ease up." The sai user ordered.

The genius whined a little but slowed, Leo who had been in a trance didn't get to recognize what was happening. His legs were lifted up, his right one was trapped behind Don's olive limb. The motion exposed Leo's dripping ass.

His blue eyes opened clearer when Donnie stopped moving. But another turtle didn't.

Raph's body was like a furnace at this point, hormones oozed out of him like a facet. His scent like a spice suffocated Leo, which became stronger when something was pressing against his already filled entrance.

"Eh, wait! No. No Raph Wait!" He shouted suddenly, but that didn't stop the hot head when he pushed his own dick in the tight hole.

With a slick pop, Raph's head was inside.

"Aaaaarrrggg....!" Leo cried out, the burn was nearly intolerable, his body spasm harshly.

"Calm down..." Raph breathed holding the leader carefully, trembling arms wrapped around him.

"Relax." Raph repeated pressing his forehead against Leo's.

Leo quivered again, desperately trying to relax his muscles and tolerate the pain. He was grateful that Raph and Donnie didn't start moving again, he waited, waited to adjust.

"Uh, not to pressure you or anything, but ya think you can speed it up." Raph groused gritting his teeth.

"Hold On!" Leo gasped, the burn was slowly disappearing, but it remained idle. "Okay..."

Raph slid in deeper.

"Slowly!"

He heard tempered brother groan, but did so at the request. Inch by inch both members remained in, he also felt both of them twitch. Which also meant they had little time.

"Okay... move." Leo said, his voice sounding weaker.

Both turtles moved unevenly, but that only added to the friction, and ultimately pleasure to their older brother. His whimpers and gasps of pain quickly transformed into moans and churrs.

Donatello in particular was able to feel Leonardo starting to move along. His free leg pressed against the grassy floor. Big mistake.

Leo quickly stiffen as his pain in his leg took over the pleasure.

"Aah!" He cried out, stopping his own movements as well as that of his brothers.

"Don't stand." Donatello managed, he carefully repositioned himself in order to get his older brother to sit more comfortably on his lap. While simultaneously he let go around his waist to massage the injured leg.

Raph also let go with one of his hands to help distract. Leo inhaled once Raph grabbed onto his member. Somehow their touches alone helped with the cackling pain.

With Don's expert hands and Raph's demanding grip it was well worth the distraction and soothed him to get back into the mood. Raph didn't particularly stop as his motions gotten a little tighter.

"It's okay, we got you. You just focus on the pleasure." He said with a small smile.

"Let us take care of you." Donnie added next to his auditory slit.

That just started a fire in his belly, and it had nothing to do with the fact that both where fucking him senseless. Okay. Maybe a little, but they both were there to help him.

That thought made Leo churr just slightly. Exciting his younger brothers even more.

Their thrusting began to get wild, as they were able to get a better angle, just in time too because one of them (he wasn't sure who) managed to reach his prostate. The right position and exact timing was more than enough to send spikes of electricity all over his body. Even his injured leg felt it and it was sending him to insanity.

"T-There!" Leo shouted his nails digging into Raph's shoulders.

The red banded turtle grunted at both the pressure and the indents in his skin. Yet he didn't care, he quicken his pumping on Leo's prick, he could see it in Leo's flush face. He was almost there.

"You like this. D-Don't you little slut." He mentioned. "You just love having two cocks in you don't you Leo?"

He response with another pleased groan.

"Wanna cum?"

"Aah...!" Was all Leo could managed at this point.

Soon enough he felt Leo's twitch, with good hard thrust the leader quickly broke as his liquid essence shot out, staining his golden plastron. That sent a domino effect because Donnie stopped his body quivering in pleasure as he released his load into the oldest turtle with a cry.

Raph used that opportunity to pull Leo with him. This brought Donatello's dick out of Leo, emitting a sharp gasp from the bottom terrapin but he gripped onto Raphael like a leach.

The younger piston in and out of the emerald turtle. This made him bounce up and down for a few seconds before Raph released inside him.

Energy was the last thing needed because the lightheaded feeling took over, but thankfully Donnie recovered just enough to hold onto Leo before he fell along with Raph. The rock wall also helped from falling onto their shells. The second Raph removed himself out of the leader. All the pain from the larger stretch spat at Leo emitting a whine from him.

He leaned against Don, his energy zapped from him. "I don't think I'll be able to move tomorrow."

"We don't expect you to." Don said gingerly helping Leo onto his shell. Emerald arms weakly wrapped around the taller turtle. His backside was burning, but he knew in the end it was worth it.

"Thank you..." He mumbled softly before exhaustion took him over.

Don and Raph looked at each other in surprise. Not exactly what they planned to help their older bro. But it worked the same way nonetheless.

"Let's get going. Before Mikey is gunna want to take a turn." Raph said grabbing the crutch.

"Hey, you take care of him this time. I'm going to put this one to rest." Don said starting to walk.

Raph smirked. "Guess round two usually is the crazier night."

Don rolled his red brown eyes while getting a better grip on the sleeping turtle's legs. "Only you would be able to make it to round two and still have enough for round three."

"That's called stamina bro."

Don gave him a weird look. "And yet Mikey can somehow in the name of all science make it round four."

Raph laughed. "He is the kinky one out of all of us."

"You forget, Leo likes Kinbaku."

"Oh yeah..."

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help it, I was feeling particularly needy for a bottom Leo lately. I know a lot of t-cest fans like him as a top, but I'm that one exception apparently. 
> 
> I essentially wrote this for my perverted dreams and for other perverts too.


End file.
